


Mirror Move

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: One of these days, I'll stop writing and speculating on Lusamine's inner thoughts. Today isn't that day, however.And for added fun, let's consider her with Lysandre again, because such things can only exist in their wildest dreams nowadays-





	Mirror Move

It was the strangest thing, even considering all she'd endured in her life. That weightless sensation had come upon her yet again. For Lusamine, it brought instant concern. As she stared at the full length mirror, nothing seemed outwardly off. Her body retained its willowy shape, now "restored" from within. it brought her a bit of pride, as selfish as she knew it was. 

At times, Lusamine thought herself "untouched", just as pristine as she'd been in her youth. She knew it wasn't true, but she liked to humor herself sometimes. However, the facade had broken on its own. It felt as it did when she was in Ultra Space's confines. She was at the mercy of an unseen power, leaving her "weightless" and free. However, it only brought her unease, having tied it with such awful memories.

As she tried to force it aside, Lusamine dug deep into her splintered mind. Though she was unnerved by its presence, an impulse told her to accept it. It felt like being in Ultra Space, and yet not, somehow. "I feel like less of a woman?" she asked herself, watching her lips move in the mirror. "Oh God, what will today bring me? Why is this happening now?"

She blinked slowly, her jade eyes a flash upon the glass' reflection. There was something pleading in her gaze, waiting to be unlocked. As Lusamine peered into the mirror, her heart began to race. She felt faint, gripped by that weightless feeling entirely. As it engulfed her, she realized her first instinct was wrong.

It wasn't Nihilego's influence which had gripped her, it was a phantom's touch. There was only one person who made her feel quite that way. "Lysandre?" she asked herself, her gaze now blank. "But, why now?" Though she could recall her past with him, it just didn't add up. Her memories came in bursts of imagery, not as overwhelming sensations.

Of all the people in her life, why was his "phantom" so intense? As Lusamine thought on the matter, the past came forth again. She surrendered to its might, still standing in front of the mirror. A distant wind seemed to caress her, causing her to reach out to it. She shuddered with delight, glad to feel such joy. It evoked the words of song she'd heard, bursting with a passionate desire. 

Lusamine knew it was an illusion, but what wasn't in her life? She wanted so badly to feel good again, free from her past sins. If solstice came in such feeling, she accepted it gladly now. It was something far from Ultra Space and its strange creatures; It was separate from her family's ills, all that she'd brought forth. With every beat of her heart, she stepped further into the past, into its wondrous promises.

 

Meanwhile, the "spell" enchanted her past lover, entangling him in its might as well. It'd come in the middle of the night, its caress dancing along his bare skin. As Lysandre lay in bed, he struggled to fall asleep. He'd written it off as nerves initially, but it didn't feel right now. Darkness surrounded him, save for the faint of light of his Holo Caster. He peered at it, drawn to its "mystic" glow. 

It comforted him innately, allowing that weightless feeling to come forth. He surrendered to it, unable to deny its pull. Lysandre swore he heard a heart's beat, leaving him unsure of its source. As he listened to it, Lusamine's voice followed suit. Hers was a breathy plea, stirring up his most hidden memories. He threw his head back and shut his eyes.

At that moment, all he could see was the past in its vidid glory. He'd returned to Kalos, alongside his phantom lover. It was an untouched land, just as it'd been in the past. They'd come from a bike ride along Cyllage City's sloping paths. Though they looked a "mess", neither cared just then. All they wanted was to feel was nature's caress, the warmth of its sun. 

The more he surrendered to his memories, the more intense they felt. He had no explanation for their being, save for "psychic" influence. Though he was unaware of Lusamine's shared fantasy then, he still cherished it. He'd lost track of Lusamine over the years, but hoped the best for her life. The most he could want was for her to feel the same. 

Either way, Lysandre lost himself in the past's embrace. Soon enough, their trek found them on Cyllage's nearby beach, within the sea's reach. Night was soon approaching, causing them to wonder what'd come next. They'd wanted to dine out later, but both were still a bit unsure. For now, they'd rest a bit, admiring the sea's reaches. 

Unfortunately, the wind had kicked up, especially along the shore. The breeze that'd caressed them earlier couldn't compare to it; Though Lysandre tried to shield himself, Lusamine gave into it completely. She peered into the distance, her body light against the distant, fiery sunset. Its vivid gold and coral only accentuated her soft, delicate beauty.

It was all he could do to keep himself from embracing her right there. As the wind kicked up, it ran along her slight form. Though she seemed "weightless" then, only her hair gave way to its influence. Flowing, flaxen locks swept about, locking Lusamine in their own embrace. She stuck her arms out, appearing like a gilded goddess.

As she peered at him, Lysandre truly felt the wind racing against his body. It caressed his hair, causing it to rise like a wild flame. Only Arceus knew how "uncouth" he must have looked then; However, it captivated Lusamine, causing her to run up to him. As she fell against his chest, their eyes met. Her gaze was stunning then, evocative of their shared desire. 

He reached for her cheeks, relishing their soft warmth and glow. Their hearts raced then, a pulsing beat alongside the "howling" wind. It brought to mind a passionate song, one Lysandre wasn't sure existed or not. That aside, it was more than either could take then. Without warning, Lusamine pulled back, only to embrace him with all her force.

Before they knew it, they were against the sand, its grit tickling their exposed skin. She dropped down for a kiss, her lips hot against his own. As they writhed in the sand, their heartbeats seemed even more intense. They joined into that wild "song", one evocative of desire's true, weightless beauty. Even if he never saw Lusamine again, at least they had that to hold onto. 

It was then that his body finally surrendered to rest in turn. With the last of his might, Lysandre turned off his Holo Caster, leaving him in pure darkness. It engulfed him as well, allowing him fall into a splintered "reality". As he fell asleep, Lusamine followed suit in her own distant land. Though daylight remained in Kanto, she didn't care. All she wanted was to do lie in bed alongside his phantom touch.


End file.
